Uncontrolled Future
by WeAllBreakTheSame
Summary: One-shot: A spin of Bella's reaction to finding out that Jacob has imprinted on her daughter. She's not happy. But what about a bigger problem? rated T for a bit of violence; nothing too bad.


**A/N - all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I am simply borrowing them.**

"HOW DARE YOU! _YOU MUTT!_"

Jacob was backing outside with his hands in the air.

"C'mon Bella! You know I can't control it."

I did know that, but him trying to reason with me made me more annoyed. I growled and crouched into my hunting stance.

"You're going to stay away from her," I said through my teeth.

"But she loves me too Bella."

"She's just a _baby_, under your stupid imprinting spell! She doesn't have control of her future anymore!"

I was well aware of everyone behind me, watching me scream at Jacob. I was glad someone kept Renesmee inside.

I heard Esme whisper to Edward, "Stop her, or she'll regret something."

"She hasn't lunged at him yet, just let her vent," Carlisle reassured her.

I ignored the conversation behind me.

"Run now while you can! And don't you dare go _anywhere_ near her!"

"Bella, you know I can't do that, I can't just stay away from Nessie."

I froze and heard everyone's intake of breath at Jacob's… abbreviation of my daughter's name.

"_What… _did you just call her?"

I started walking towards him again, but he didn't move back.

"It's just a nickname, Bella."

We were now standing less than a foot apart; Jacob towering over me.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loc-Ness Monster?!_" I shrieked.

"Well-"

His sentence was cut short as kicked him across the river. He phased mid air and I jumped across the river after him and forced him into the ground.

I felt Jacob's sharp claws slash across my cheek and a dug mine into his shoulder.

Too soon, I felt several arms wrap around me and pull me off of him. As I was pulled back, I could feel the sting on my face from Jacob's claws. But all I think about wanting to rip Jacob's throat out. I fought with all my strength against whoever was holding me back.

Then Edward was in front of me, his hands on my cheek, inspecting the gash.

"Bella," he said calmly, "Bella, love. Calm down."

As I locked eyes with Edward, I started to think straight. I stopped fighting against the arms around me and slumped to the ground.

"It's okay guys, you can let her go."

The arms let go of me, and Emmett and Jasper went to join their wives.

Edward sat down in front of me.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward! I shouldn't have done that!" I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm not happy about this anymore than you are. But what I'm concerned about right now is you, how does your cheek feel?"

I looked up from my hands, "It kind of stings."

Edward kissed my forehead.

"It should be healing faster," he mumbled under his breath.

"What does that mean?" he didn't answer me, instead he called over Carlisle, who was tending to Jacob's now human form.

"How bad is he?" I asked him.

"Just a couple injuries; nothing that a half hour won't fix. Now, what's up here?"

"I'm concerned; shouldn't that be healed up by now?" Edward answered.

Carlisle started pressing on certain points, none of it really hurt until he got to my cheek bone.

_OW! _

I hissed, knocking Carlisle's arm away.

Oops.

"Sorry Car-"

"It's alright Bella, you're less than a day old, we just keep forgetting to be more careful. You've been acting years old, not hours."

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me.

Carlisle kept inspecting my cheek and returned to where it hurt the most.

As he dug around, I squeezed Edward's hand, wincing.

Carlisle pulled something, and I felt the gash close up almost instantly. In his hand was a shard of what appeared to be Jacob's wolf nail.

"Ugh," I let out a noise of disgust.

"There you go, all healed up."

Carlisle walked back over to Jacob. Seeing Jacob, I felt anger rush back to me again; I let out another growl only to have Jasper calm me down.

Edward was in front of me again, blocking my view.

"Calm down, love. We have to discuss this."

"I'm scared, Edward. Our daughter doesn't have control over her future anymore."

"I know, Bella. I completely agree. But…"

He trailed off, looking down.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

Sadness grew in his eyes. I was so confused.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He looked up at me, then at his watch.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Edward pulled me over to everyone else. Where they were getting ready to go back across the river, when I saw Jacob get up like he was coming too.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him, letting anger leak into my words.

"Uhh, back to the house?"

"No you're not. Didn't you hear me? I said you're not going anywhere near my daughter."

Jacob looked at Edward.

"Edward? you don't agree with her, do you?"

"Listen mutt; I'm not anymore happy about this as Bella is. And I think everyone around here could use some time without you, especially my daughter."

"Just go home Jacob." I finished.

He looked between Edward and I, "Fine. I'll be back later."

As he turned away, I squeezed Edward's hand and whispered loud enough for Jacob to hear, "if he knows what's good for him, he won't be back."

Jacob stopped where he was and turned to look at me, scoffed, and started walking away again.

Then he shouted, "When you see what's about to happen inside that house, you won't be so worried about her deciding her own future anymore."

Edward's hand in mine tensed, and he let out a growl.

I looked up at him, "Edward, please tell me what's going on."

I saw the sadness in his eyes as he saw the worry in mine.

He leaned down to kiss me softly. He pulled away and caressed my face, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Let's go back to the house, you'll see."

Taking his hand, we raced back to the house to find everyone in the living room around Renesmee.

Edward picked her up and kissed her cheek as Carlisle came into the room with a tape measure.

I stood beside him with my arms folded over my chest.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I was becoming annoyed and very impatient with everyone. What was so wrong?!

"Let me explain Bella," Carlisle said as Renesmee stretched out in Edward's arms.

He measured the length of her body, and I started to understand.

"She's growing fast; the little baby you gave birth to only two and a half days ago is already forming one year-old features. From what I can understand, it's slowing. But that doesn't stop her mind either."

I felt my eyes prick with tears that would never fall. Finally understanding, I did quick mental math, only to wish I hadn't.

My baby would only have 15 years of life, while the rest of us would live forever.

Carlisle finished up measuring her, and she fell asleep in Edward's arms.

I brushed a curl out of her face, and look up at Edward.

"What are we going to do, Edward?"

"I don't know, but I think you should call Jacob. He's right, she loves him, and he's who she needs to be around if this turns to be what we fear."

**A/N – I hope everyone enjoyed my first fanfic! **

**My idea was that this story would just continue like the book. I just hated that Bella and Edward didn't do more about Jacob. I was actually pretty mad that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee in the first place, cause I'm hard-core Team Edward.**

**Please R&R and I would love if you could click the link on my profile to my fictionpress one-shot! **


End file.
